


Sam/Gene

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first, rushed attempts at art inspired by lacidiana's bodyswap fic, because I have no patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam/Gene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Comes Your Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946350) by [LaCidiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCidiana/pseuds/LaCidiana). 



Sam doing air quotes in Gene's body.

Gene pulling a very Gene-like pose in Sam's body. Augh, I need to do this better!


End file.
